


Rouge Elders-A Sanders Side Au

by thefivecalls



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also I'm looking for a cowriter btw!, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, I don't quite know - Freeform, I don't think any of them absolutely love that, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mutant Powers, am i sorry?, but they don't get to choose do they, they all have powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefivecalls/pseuds/thefivecalls
Summary: When the sun is shot at and hit,When the light bends at the will of another,Change is afoot.When thoughts are changed by accident,When a person steps out of his skin,Change is afoot.When a person shifts into another,When someone can’t control everything but could,Change is afoot.An unfortunate future is ahead, according to an ancient legend many people call Change Afoot, and that future keeps getting more and more likely as six children with powers similar to those spoken meet and grow close. They are unlikely but somehow close friends (and eventual lovers), and its always a sad thing to watch as they get ripped apart time and time again.Look I'm sorry but I kinda suck at summaries? I'm going to come back later and rewrite this. On Tumblr there is the inspiration, and the link is in the first chapter's notes.This story is my first, and I am looking for a co-writer! If anyone is interested please shout at me!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Rouge Elders-A Sanders Side Au

**Author's Note:**

> https://thefivecalls.tumblr.com/post/621774742089809920/op-thank-you-ill-definetly-tag-you

_ When the sun is shot at and hit,  _

_ When the light bends at the will of another,  _

_ Change is afoot.  _

_ When thoughts are changed by accident,  _

_ When a person steps out of his skin,  _

_ Change is afoot.  _

_ When a person shifts into another,  _

_ When someone can’t control everything but could,  _

_ Change is afoot.  _

  
  


These powers, separate, are quite common if you look at them right. Any combination of powers are powerful together, that is a given. Shifters are one of the most common types of powers, in fact. Or perhaps Astral Projection, another common trait in powers. 

“These are all clearly powerful powers separated. But what could they do together?” The teacher looks out over his students, seeing two faces of wonder, and thirty more of boredom. “This weekend, I am assigning you all a three-page essay on what you think could happen if these forces were ever brought together. Don’t be afraid to be creative-that  _ is  _ the point of this class, isn’t it?” The loud port horn went off, signifying the end of morning classes. “I will allow the class on Monday to be dedicated to finishing touches. I expect it at the end of Monday’s class. You may be excused.”

The majority of the class ran between the high pillars of the pavilion, leaving to get to their break spaces. After break, the older students will be excused to go to their apprenticeships, while the younger ones will join together in the main port for the weekly port selection for who will man the boats. 

“Virgil, Remus, please come here for a moment.”

_ And of course Roman too, I suppose.  _

“Sir?”

“You both show great aptitude for ignoring my assignments until the last minute. I expect that you will do the essay and turn it in  _ on time _ this coming Monday. I will no longer tolerate you staying into break to finish your writing. Roman, you should be fine, as your essays usually excel. I will not be lenient with your punishments either. Now, go on for your break, you’re needed at the main port in thirty minutes.”

“Man, he  _ hates  _ us.” Remus groaned when they got far enough away from the pavilion that the teacher can’t hear them. 

“To be fair, he’s at least accurate.” Virgil dug in his sack for his sandwiches, leading the way to the port.

“You and I both know we usually stay late so we can finish editing the stories we write, not because we don’t do them over the weekend.” 

“My offer still stands to edit for you.”

“Shut  _ up _ Roro. You know he loves you and would instantly recognize your writing.”

“It's not my fault my writing is  _ flawless _ .”  _ That’s not true.  _

“Whatever lets you sleep at night Roman.” My sandwich hits me in the face after Virgil tosses it at me. 

“Hey!”

“Eat your sandwich; knowing our luck, it's our week for the boats. You don’t want to coil rope on an empty stomach, do ya?”

_ Right.  _ “No.” 

“Remus, fetch.” 

“Wait, no-!” the sandwich is in the air before he finishes his sentence, and Remus somehow manages to catch it as he runs ahead. “Stop doing that! I don’t want to swallow another splinter, not after the healer had to dig the last one out of my throat!”

“You’d live.”

“Not if I choke and  _ die  _ on a splinter because I  _ have  _ to eat before cleaning hulls.”

“You’ll be fine Rem.”

Mock offense covers Remus’s face. “Well _ excuse me, _ sir. Guess I’ll just have to take Ro and  _ die  _ ‘cause Virgil killed us. Poor us, bleeding internally with no one to blame but you~”

“Shut up.”

“What? Can’t-”

“Shut  _ up  _ Remus. Look.” Virgil pointed ahead of them, where a crowd of students were standing. 

“What’s going on?” All of the kids were from our class, so it had to be the ones who were heading to the port.

“Probably another brawl. Should I join?”

“Not today. I got a bad feeling about this one.”

“But-”

“If Virgil says no, no Rem. He’s got good intuition,” I say, pulling him back. At that, Virge’s face screws up a little, but he stays silent. “Virge? You okay?”

“Go through the baker’s stall. We don’t want to get involved.” He pushed forward, hiding his face as he took a bite. 

I share a look with Remus. “What’s up with him?”

“Dunno. Maybe another water moccasin bit him in the ass.”

“Maybe…”

“You coming guys?” Virgil called from the stall. 

“Coming!”

“Paula Minkens, Trenton Fend, Justin Lake. You will be on ferry seven.” The three students stepped forward, weights on their shoulders. 

“Glad I’m not them. Ferry seven is  _ the worst _ .”

“Hush up, you only think so cause Captain Valerie wouldn’t let you dive into the shark infested waters to grab the hat you dropped.”

Remus’s face flushed. After a moment of silence, he stuttered out a “Maybe so,” and pushed me over. 

Headmaster Lilian sighs loudly with the three names in her hand. Virgil rolls his eyes. 

“We aren’t  _ that  _ bad,” he mutters. “Grab your bags.”

“Remus, Roman, and Virgil. Boat eight.  _ Behave. _ ” 

“How do you always  _ know _ , Virge?”

He smirked. “I just do. Now hurry up.”

“Boys,” the Headmaster snaps. “Get to it. 

“We're comin’, we're comin’. Hold your fish guts in one hand, please.”

“Remus.” She warns. “Was husking clams after school this week twice not enough? Do I need to keep you after  _ again? _ ”

“No ma’am.”

“You are excused.”

“Yes ma’am,” we echoed. 

“The hull is fine, the ropes are good, the seats are clean. I suppose today you three are okay to come inside with me if you’d like.” Captain Jes said while stepping inside the cockpit.

“I’m good to stay out here, you guys?”

“We’re good.”

Virgil nodded. 

“Well ok. When we get to the Island of Flowers, you will have fifteen minutes before we set off again, if you want to wander the port.”

“Got it!” We said, racing away. 

“And don’t sit on the bow! Don’t wanna have you falling off into the rudders!”

At the back of the ferry, the twins arm wrestled while Virgil sits a little away from them, messing with his tunic’s hemline. 

After struggling for a few minutes, Remus forfeits when he realizes Virgil is thinking too much again. 

“Virge? Want me to squish ya?”

After a moment of him staring at Flo’di’na, he nods silently, worry covering his face. 

“Want both of us or just me?”

He locks eyes with Remus for a second before tapping the deck twice. 

“Both it is. Come on Roro.”

I crawled over to them, and took up my position on the right. Leaning in, I started pressing on Virgil when Remus sat on his left. 

After a few rotations of the rudders, Virgil began breathing slower again.

“Ready to spill the guts? Or longer?”

“Longer,” Virgil gasps out, his face scrunched. 

“Longer it is.”

By the time they made it to the Island of Flowers, Virgil had calmed down almost all the way. 

“Come on, I want to pick something out for mam.”

“Brought money?”

“Plenty. Remus should have some too, right?”

“I got some coins. Was planning on a lei for Rosa.” 

“I’m looking into something edible. Want to surprise my sister.”

“Cool. Be back in fifteen?”

“Got it.” 

The boat lurched as it hit the deck, and the trio jumped off. 

“Wo _ ah. _ Forgot solid land was so… solid.”

“You’ll get used to it. Hurry up, fifteen minutes isn’t long. And ignore the mirrors!” Virgil ran away, having a set direction already. 

“Ignore the mirrors? Is he on crack again?”

“You know Virge gets like this sometimes. Just do it.” I roll my eyes.

“Alright. See ya in a bit.”

“See ya.” I set off, walking towards the bright flowers. 

On the way I passed lots of things for sale. There were jars of soil with pre planted seedlings, glass gems strung into chains, baskets weaved by hand too intricate to have been done quickly. 

Everyone here was happy, it seemed. Too happy for my liking, but happy nonetheless. How could so many people be content on such a small island? 

_ There’s a reason I'm drawn to the mountain. _

I shook my head.  _ I wouldn’t survive without Virgil and Remus.  _

Turning sharply, I walked straight into another person. 

“Oh! Sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was-”

_ Sea scum, this guy is hot.  _

_ Wait, what? _

Dark brown hair was flipped over mesmerizing hazel eyes, with a crooked nose and smirk.

“It’s fine. Just watch where you’re walking next time.”

He walked off, taking those amazing eyes away with him. 

_ Do I like guys? _

_ Apparently _ .

I took a breath and forged on.  _ Let’s worry about that later. _

At the flower stalls, I found a tall, orange flower, with long, curling petals. 

I plucked the one with the best color variations and was to the front of the stall. “How much?”

“Four coins.”

I dug in my pocket and paid, then rushed back to the boat. Fifteen minutes had nearly passed. 

“Roman!” Virgil shouted when I got to the deck. “Have you seen Remus?”

“What? He’s not back yet?”

“No!” Virgil ran up to me. “Hold my jar, I have an inkling for where he is.” 

“How are you gonna get back in time?”

“I’ll run. Stall the captain.”

“Hurry.”

“I  _ told you to avoid the mirrors. _ ”

“No, you told me to ignore them. I did! I only flirted with the guy who was running the stall!”

“Do you realize just how close you were to getting left behind?”

“I would have had a place to stay.”

“ _ Do you think that’s what I’m worried about right now? _ ”

“No, actually. I think you’re worried about something else just as icky and are taking it all out on me for being late.”

“Damn.”

“Roman!”

“He’s right though…”

Virgil dug his palms into his eyes as he fell backwards. “ _ Why  _ am I friends with you idiots?”

“Cause you can’t get rid of us. Now, spill. You were worried about something before the island so much that you needed to be squished. What’s wrong?”

_ I forgot how attentive he is. _

“Remus is right. Spill the guts.”

Virgil went silent. 

“Do you want us to guess? Would that help?”

He nodded, his hands rubbing his eyes again. 

“You’re worried about the essay?” I said, laying down next to him. 

Virgil shook his head no.

“You’re worried about your sister and starting up lessons soon?” Remus got up and looked around before stomping off. 

No again. I thought deeply for a moment.

“You think you’re getting powers?”

“ _ Yes _ .” He choked out. 

“Wait, really?”

“What’d I miss?”

“I think I’m getting powers.”

“Really?” Remus sat down with Virgil’s candy necklace. “Suck.”

“Thanks. But I-it’s been-ugh, why can’t I speak?” He sat up and stuck a sugar bead in his mouth. “I think it’s been going on for a while.”

“What power is it?”

“You know how Teacher Kon was talking about the legend? Change is afoot?”

We both nodded. 

“The line about the person stepping out of his skin?”

“Astral Projection?”

“Yeah.”

“Whoa. _ Virgil that’s so cool!” _

“What? No it’s not! That means I’ll have to leave, especially with the other-fuck.” 

“The other what?”

I gasped when I got what he meant. “You have a second one?”

“ _ Maybe. _ I don’t know. I keep getting flashes of things that sometimes happen.”

“Sometimes happen?”

“Like the brawl today. Or the port picking. Little things at breakfast or when I wake up.”

“Why do they only happen sometimes?”

Virgil went silent for a moment. 

“Do you try and avoid things? Like the mirrors?”

Virgil nodded, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw. 

“Isn’t it a good thing? That you can help stop bad things from happening?”

“Not always. Today, the brawl? I saw you and remus getting your asses whooped. Like, concussion-coma even.”

“Did we win?”

“ _ Remus! _ ” 

“ _ Obviously _ you didn’t win.  _ Obviously  _ you need to  _ listen to me _ . What if I get sent to The Mountain alone? What if I get stuck in there? What if we never see each other again? What if-” he was starting to curl up and shake. 

“Okay, squish time. Come on Ro.”

“But-”

“Nope. No more what ifs. Now, tell us about your astral whatevers.”

He chuckled wetly, tears flowing freely. 

“Astral Projection. It’s weird. At first it feels like now, but then it feels like I’m asleep. Right now it feels like everything is a step faster than me, like I’m not really here. Then like the seconds before you’re dreaming, when you’re just… floating, I guess is the best word for it.” 

“Sounds peaceful.”

“Most of the time it is.”

“Most of the time?”

“Sometimes there's just a deep cavity of dread. Like I’m… watching something happen.”

“Something bad?”

He shuddered. “Very. Do you remember when Kinsey broke her arm and wouldn’t tell anyone how?”

I met eyes with Remus. “Yeah?”

He mumbled. 

“What?”

“I-I know how she broke her arm.”

“You  _ do _ ?”

He nodded. “You know how she was dating that douchebag before he was sent to the Mountain?”

“You mean to tell me…”

“Yeah.”

Remus sat back like he’d been smacked. “That-that  _ bastard!  _ Kinsey is the nicest person we know!”

“Rem.”

“Right, sorry Virgil.”

“‘S okay.”

“What else? What else have you seen?”

“It's not usually so clear. It's like I’m swimming but flying at once. Everything’s blurry. Rippled.”

“And? What was the first thing you saw?”

He was quiet for another moment before speaking again. “Yours and my mom talking at the table.”

“What were they saying?’

“...Don’t wanna say it.”

“Then you don’t have to.”

“But I  _ need  _ to.”

“It can wait.”

“...Can it, though?”

“If it’s waited this long, it can wait a little longer?”

“But…”

“Shush and watch Flower Island disappear. No thinking required to see the colors in the sunset.” I interrupted, and pressed a little harder. 

“Fine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far, congratulations and thank you!
> 
> And please I really would prefer a co-writer on this, as it will obviously be a long one (and my first!). Please tell me if you are interested!


End file.
